


Worth It

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aro Gavin, Connor is a very loving boy, For Gav800 week 2018, M/M, romance-repulsed Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Connor is new to relationships, but he still understands that his relationship with Gavin lacks something common to others





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment uu.

Despite having dated for a total of five weeks (not that Connor had been keeping count), Connor and Gavin had never kissed. Sure, they had held hands (all throughout the movie Gavin had taken Connor to on Saturday), and Gavin had given Connor a hug goodnight (Hank had stared down Gavin until he left in a hurry), but their relationship still had remained remarkably chaste for what Connor expected of Gavin. 

“So.” The man in question stood above Connor, angled only slightly away from Hank (Connor’s dad still held no small amount of reservations towards him). 

“So? I’m not a mindreader.” Connor beamed up at him. His hands had already clasped in his lap in a studied attempt at undivided attention. 

“Do you want to get lunch with me?” 

“Yes. Yes I do.” Quickly, Connor slid out of his seat. Before getting with Gavin, he always ate with Hank, but eating lunch with the detective was one of the few ways they could hang out during work. 

Still, Hank stared at him with reproach. “Would you leave an old man to starve by himself?” 

“Yes he would.” Before Connor could protest, Gavin had grabbed hold of Connor’s hand. 

“But Hank-”

“Can take care of himself. I want MY boyfriend with ME.”

A blue blush spread across Connor’s cheeks as he followed Gavin outside. Like Hank (and much to Connor’s annoyance), Gavin favored less-than-healthy foods, and Connor found himself in front of a tiny wing stand. 

“You know this is bad for you.” The words came out of him like a well-rehearsed play

. “I know. But it’s also so GOOD for me.” 

“It’s really not…” 

When they were seated, Gavin with a plate of buffalo wings and Connor with a large soda, Connor reached out to grab Gavin’s hand. He didn’t talk, not at first, just traced his finger over the worn ridges of Gavin’s fingers. Sometimes, he wished he could interface with him.

“I’ve been thinking.”   
“Have you?” 

“We’ve been dating for more than a month.” 

“Five weeks.” Gavin stated under his breath. 

“Yes. But we haven’t kissed.”

A pallor settled over Gavin. “Yeah, I guess not.”

“Is it because of…” Connor’s processors searched for a delicate way to phrase his next question. They came up blank. “I thought it was normal for couples to kiss by now.” He left it at the statement. 

“Oh. It is.” Gavin said it flatly. The cuff of his hoodie balled beneath his nails. 

“I- Gavin?” He reached out before drawing his hand back, clutching it almost like a hurt animal as he looked at the pain creased in Gavin’s expression. 

“You didn’t have to date me, ok? And I’m SORRY I’m like this.” Gavin’s lip curled bitterly. 

“Gavin.” He reached out again. This time, his hand settled on Gavin’s shoulder. “Does kissing make you uncomfortable?” He kneaded a slow circle into his boyfriend’s shoulder. A

curt nod was Gavin’s response. Gavin’s teeth worried tightly at his lip. 

“We said we would take it slow, Gavin. That we wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with. Why do you think I would be mad?” 

“Because I’m all fucked up. I can’t give you what you want, ok? And I never should have tried.” 

Connor’s hand rested gently on the side of Gavin’s head, cupping it as he caressed his hair. “I want you, Gavin. Not something as silly as a kiss.”


End file.
